Only Knowing- Part 2
by ThatWierdSociallyAwkwardKid
Summary: it's the 2nd year... things will happen... including a speific 'boy' and a diary...
1. going to the burrow

**Grandchildren- chapter 1**

"come on Charlie hurry up we are going to be late" I said to her as she was trailing behind the group of the potters/Thomas'.

"and grandma molly will lecture me about being on time" dad said

"true and mum will murder us if we don't go" uncle James said.

"mum will hex us into the oblivion like she wanted to do when we all got to Hogwarts for being such little shits" Aunt Lily chimed in.

So for the night until everyone headed off to diagon alley to gets supplies then to king cross station everyone and when I say everyone the whole family and extended family came and would stay in the burrow and have fun while grandma Ginny and grandma molly made delicious food.

"hello my darlings, how have you been, thought you weren't coming" grandma molly said smothering each and every person in her sight with at least 2 hugs and 2 kisses.

"where is everyone else grandma?" lily asked.

"oh um… some in the kitchen helping ginny, some in the lounge room some in rooms there is just so many I can't keep track"

"well that would be your fault now wouldn't it mother" uncle George said appearing behind his mother.

"george… watch your mouth, especially in front of the kids"

"so sorry mother" he said as he hugged and kissed her and left to go back into the house.

"ok let's get you chickens inside"

We ate dinner with hot chicken, turkey and pork also with sauces to go with their main, butterbeer, pumpkin juice, and fire whisky (for adults only). Also salad and vegetables. After dinner we played a game that muggles play which you have to get into a group and make a circle and link hands with people in the group then try to untangle your group before another group does there's. so there is 61 people and we had to make groups of 4 and one person sat out and watched which was grandpa Arthur.

Once all the small kids fell asleep _everywhere_ mum, grandma molly, grandma ginny and uncle teddy levitated or carried the kids up to their room they were sharing with each other.

Tomorrow would be a great day spending it at diagon alley and might even see my friends.


	2. Going to hogwarts

**Grandchildren chapter 2- **

Going to Hogwarts-

**Flourish and blots- **

"…. I'm pleased to announce the new book of the collection _Monster Mash_ called _Riding in cars with Monsters"_ said a familiar man with golden locks as hair and clad in light cream robes. This man lost his memory 47 years ago and stayed in st mungo's mental institute for 15 years remembering who he was. He eventually did and started to write books again about his '_adventures'_ with monsters and other things scary. This man went by the name of Gilderoy Lockhart.

Everyone clapped and mum, aunt Ariella and grandma Ginny clapped while fixing their hair and smiling very oddly toward Lockhart. I felt someone behind me and turned around to see none other than Draco Malfoy; my best friend.

"checkout your mums face. She is just like mum, aunt and nan. Spending too much time trying to get his attention instead of watching her 10 year old talk to my brother" I said as we looked at our mothers.

"Hermione go take everyone and wait outside" mum said as I started to walk when all of a sudden I heard my name.

"well if it isn't Hermione Potter, the granddaughter of _the _Harry Potter" Lockhart exclaimed.

"Hermione Potter" a local journalist with a camera said as she grabbed my cardigan clad arm and pulled me to Lockhart's side.

"remember to smile Potter. You and I may make the front page" he said.

After the photo I started to walk toward the exit as I heard a familiar voice.

"well Potter it looks like your famous. Can't even go to the book shop without making the front page" Oliver Parker said bitterly.

"well it's nice to see you too parker" I said back.

I then had Ron and his siblings around me along with Meredith Andre and Draco.

"leave her alone parker. Just because you aren't well known doesn't mean you can act like that" Draco said to him.

"oh look potter you got yourself a boyfriend" he said and put on a fake smile. Then an older version of parker came up behind him and grasped parkers shoulder.

"now, now, Oliver you must play nicely if you want to make friends with these _nice people_" his father said. I snorted and Parker and Draco looked at me strangely.

"yes father. Sorry father"

"well if it isn't Mr Malfoy and Miss Potter. I heard that at the end of the previous year that you defeated the dark lord and his minion. What was it like? Exhilarating? Scary?"

"it wasn't anything at all actually. He means nothing now so what's the problem?" I said.

"but he is the dark lord isn't he?" Parkers Father asked. Draco shrugged.

"He _was" _Draco said.

"fear of a name only increases fear of its self" Meredith chimed in bitterly.

"well this must be Miss…Andre. Yes Oliver has told me all about and your parents" he said.

"Hi kids it a bit crowded in here. Wanna go outside?" Scorpius said as he put a hand each on Draco and my shoulder.

Parkers father looked up and nodded towards Scorpius' direction which he returned. "Malfoy" he greeted.

"Parker"

"see you at work" parkers father said and turned around with his long black robe trailing behind him.

"see you at school" parker said and walked off with his father.

**Platform 9 and 10, kings cross station- **

I was walking along with Ron and Ginny talking and watched as my parents walked through the barrier and followed by Harry and Charlie, Ariella and Fred, then the Weasley's apart from Ron and I. We started to push our trolleys when we expected to go right through we were stopped by a hard, brick wall. Ron's trolley stopped and I followed behind literally flipping in mid-air and landing on Ron.

The guard that was on the platform called out at us, "hey! What do you two think you're doing, a?"

"sorry the trolley went uncontrollable" Ron replied. The guard nodded and walked off.

"what happened?" I asked him in a hushed tone.

"I don't know. The barrier must of sealed itself or something" he replied.

"so that means that if we can't get through then that means the family can't get back" I said while Ron nodded.

"why don't we just wait by the car then?"

"the car" I said mischievously as Ron caught on and started to shake his head.

"no, no absolutely no. I don't won't to get into trouble by mum and have to face her wrath" he said as he began to shake at the thought.

I sighed and took a hold of his shirt and began to drag him and his trolley to the car.

As soon as we got to the car I looked at him. He had a petrified look on his face, knowing what his mother would do if she ever found out and what she was capable of.

"well… I defiantly don't know how to drive a car and I'm pretty sure I saw your dad teaching you and you perfected it…it is actually the only thing you _can _perfect" I said to him as I hopped into the passenger's seat. He groaned and slid into the driver's seat.

He put his hand on the keys which were in the ignition. "are you sure about this?" he questioned me.

"yes I'm sure and how hard could it be to travel to Hogwarts by a flying car, which reminds me … get on with it before we would lose the train and get into trouble" I said calmly but stern.

He signed and turned on the ignition. We started to go when I noticed a couple of muggles looking a bit startled by the scene that is taking place above their heads. "I have to tell you this Weasley… most muggles are not accustom to see a flying car"

"right" he said as he pushed a button to turn the light yellow car invisible.

As we travelled we found the train and managed to not get hit by it but I did eventually fall out but not completely. I hung onto the handle of the door while Ron tried to control the car and try to pull me up at the same time. He eventually got me up 10 minutes later and my arm felt like it was about to fall off.

**Hogwarts- **

**Isis Flitwick POV- **

As I walked up the stone cold steps I realised I would have to sit through an entire welcoming ceremony mostly consisting of this year's first years, announcements for the term and Quiddtich…oooo Quiddtich. I have considered to try out for the Ravenclaw quiddtich team and try out for a beater which dad thinks would be good to take my 'anger' out on. The only thing I have right now is Looney-ness and wrong-minded-ness which the other day spending it at Hermione Potter's house that she is wrong minded too so we are wrong minded buddies together.

Oh look here come the new 1st years. I hope they aren't tall, because I quite short for someone my age _but _I didn't get filius Flitwick's gene. _Thank god_. I thought. I looked over in the clump and saw a speck of red hair and saw that it was Ginny Weasley.

"When I call your names….." McGonagall started to say. Yeah. Yeah, old lady we get it you apparently say that each year we don't need a reminder of little shits coming into this school and taking over our cuteness thank you very much.

"Miss Ginny Weasley" McGonagall announced. I straightened up a bit and looked towards the stool with the stupid hat on top.

"oh... Of course another Weasley. Gryffindor!" the hat screamed and the Gryffindor table screamed with cheers.

**The car- **

**Hermione's POV- **

Nothing, nothing, Hogwarts, wimping willow… WOMPING WILLOW?! I thought as I looked out of the window . "WATCH OUT FOR THE TREE!" I screamed at Ron who screamed as well like a little sissy girl although I couldn't blame him because we were heading straight into the womping willow.

CRASH!

The car crashed into the tree and must of awoken it because it started to move its broughs and put 2 of them through the back and side window, Ron pulled out his wand and pointed it at the tree through the front window and just as he was about to say a spell the tree moved and caused Ron to jab his wand in to the steering wheel which snapped it.

"shit! My wand look at my wand" he said sadly.

"I aint looking at your wand. That's just creepy" I said . He gave me a glare.

"now is not the time to make a joke"

"well look who's talking" I replied.

The car slid down to the ground and pushed us out of it, along with our trunks and owls; Hedwig and widgie.

We walked toward the entrance when snape spotted us and Ron muttered 'crap' under his breath.

"Weasley! Potter! Come" he said as he turned around and we followed him back to his office.

We stood in his office as he read the prophet and on the front page were of course us in the car flying in front of the kings cross station.

He set down his paper roughly and looked up at us angrily. "you were seen by 8 muggles and not to mention the harm you inflicted on the womping willow which has been there before your parents were born!"

"believe me Professor Snape I think that tree did more harm to us. I mean it nearly sent me flying through the front window Professor!" Ron exclaimed. That was true, Ron was shouting at it when it pushed the back of the car forward and sent him half hanging out of the car.

"silence!" snape snapped back. " do you have any idea how serious this is?"

We nodded and looked down at our feet.

"if you were in my house Weasley which would be hard to believe, you would be on the train going home tonight!" Ron gave me a look. Considering Snape didn't mention my name.

"calm Professor Snape. Mr Weasley will not be leaving tonight. However there will be consciences for the both of you. Like detention." McGonagall said as she walked into Snape's office.

"thank you Professor McGonagall." I said as Ron agreed.

**the next morning- **

**Herbology- **

The next morning we had Herbology with Gryffindor's and with Professor Neville Longbottom. He was now the Herbology teacher up until advanced Herbology then Professor Sprout took advanced.

We were chatting amongst each other when Professor Longbottom came in with a suit on with an apron over the top also wearing protective gloves and earmuffs slightly above his ears.

"Good morning class" he announced his presence. The room stopped talking and turned to face a slightly nervous, gangly, skinny man.

"good morning professor longbottom"

"well welcome to Herbology 3-2nd years. Now what we are going to do today is re-pot mandrakes. Now can anyone tell me the properties of a mandrake root?" he asked as Meredith Andre's, Rihanna Ellis and my hands shot into the air. "ahh… Miss Potter"

I looked over to Andre and Ellis who were to my slight left on the opposite side. "Mandrake or mandragora is used to return the lives of those who have been petrified to their original state. It is also quite dangerous, because the mandrakes cry is fatal to anyone who hears it" I finished and smile to longbottom.

"thank you miss potter. So in front of you is a mandrake youngling. Their cries won't kill you but will knock you out for some time which is why I have equipped you with earmuffs which you will put on now" he said as we put on the ear muffs as instructed. "now you are going to grasp you mandrake and pull it straight out" he said as he pulled out a crying baby mandrake and we all covered our ears as the penetrating scream flooded our ears. We then heard a thump and turned to look at Cormac McLaggen who was laying on the floor parentally unconscious.

"oh McLaggen been neglecting his ear muffs because he thinks he is to cool for them?" Professor asked sarcastically. Most laughed.

"no sir he just fainted" Remus Lupin said.

"ok well just leave him there. Ok well lets continue on with the lesson. Ok so grab your mandrake and pull" he said.

We pulled on our mandrakes and heard their screams and looked over at Draco and Blaise who had weird looks on their faces. I looked over to Parker who was being a fool as always and saw me watching him and wink as he tickled his mandrake and it bit his finger and wouldn't let go and when it did I started to laugh and heard him say "shut it Potter". He didn't scare anymore and I didn't care if I embarrassed him a lot, as long as I got revenge for the things he put me through last year is all I care about.


	3. Howler & Lockhart

**Grandchildren chapter 3- **

**Howler and Lockhart- **

We were in eating in the great hall at breakfast when a tawny coloured owl flew over to the Gryffindor table and straight to Ron Weasley. Everyone around Ron stopped to look at him.

"oh no…" Ron whispered to himself.

"look everyone, Weasley has himself a howler" Remus announced, laughing with dean Thomas.

"who is it from, Ron?" Meredith asked.

"my mother…. This is all your fault, potter and now my mother thinks it's mine" Ron said, who had turned in his seat to face me.

"go on, Ron. I had one from grandma Molly once…it was horrible… I accidently forgot to pack clean underwear on a camping trip with everyone and she sent it to me and embarrassed me in front of everyone…" Neville said.

"good times..."I said. "that had got to be the funniest day of my life"

"well guess what, longbottom. I got a news flash for you… you have been embarrassing from the minute you were born, but you only see the things that happen to you directly and not everything else" Draco said.

"what's that supposed to mean exactly, Malfoy?" Rihanna Ellis asked, clearly applaud and shocked by the mean statement that Draco had said about her friend; Neville longbottom.

Draco didn't answer, instead he just egged Ron onto opening the howler by his mother.

Ron opened it and it turned into red lips with the ribbon as the tongue…

_RONALD ARTHUR WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR. I AM ABSOLUTELY APPAULD! YOUR FATHER IS NOW IN TROUBLE AT WORK AND IS ENTIRLEY YOUR FAULT! I ALSO KNOW THAT HERMIONE POTTER HAD ALSO TRAVELLED WITH YOU AND I ALSO KNOW THAT YOU MUST HAVE PRESSURED HER INTO RIDING IN THE CAR WITH YOUR NAUGHTY, AND HIGHLY DISRESPECTFUL ARSE! _At the last comment Draco and I started to laugh and Ron just sat there staring at the howler. _IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOENAIL OUT OF LINE. WE'LL BRING STRAIGHT HOME! _It turned toward Ginny, who was sitting with Isis and Jade. _Oh and Ginny, darling, congratulations on making Gryffindor. You're father and I are so proud. _It turned back to Ron. _SHAMEFUL!_ And it tore itself up. Meredith sat across from Ron, mouth opened and giving him a disapproving look.

Ron picked up his snapped in half wand and grabbed the sticky tape and started to wrap the sticky tape around the broken wand and sighed.

"say it. I'm doomed for the year"

"you're doomed for the year, mate…" Oliver wood said.

"unfortunly" Remus continued.

* * *

**Defence against the dark arts- **

"now, let me introduce your new defence against the dark arts teacher. Me" Lockhart said as he walked down the steps out of his office. I looked over to Meredith and Rihanna who were sitting in the front row in the middle. Next to them was Ron and Oliver Wood who looked disgusted at how Meredith and Rihanna were smiling, and looking all day-dreamy over Lockhart.

Lockhart laughed to himself. He continued " Gilderoy Lockhart. Order of merlin, third class, honorary member of the Dark Force Defence League and five time winner of Witch Weekly's most-charming- smile award. Now I don't talk a lot about that since I don't like to brag or anything. I didn't get rid of the Bandon banshee by smiling at him." he started to laugh again.

"and don't forget the patient at saint mungo's for losing your memory for 15 years and 47 years ago. Try to remember not to obvilate yourself this time… or maybe you have forgotten already" I said, as some slytherin's chuckled and some slytherin's laughed their heads off. Ron, Remus, Oliver Wood and Neville were laughing slightly and Meredith and Rihanna turned to look at me smirking, they didn't look happy- oh and not to forget Jade and Isis laughing, they too did not like Lockhart and thought he was a no good narcissistic person who pretended to do those things he said he did in those books.

"Miss Potter, please do not bring that unfortunate event up again. now, be warned. It is my job to arm you, against the meanest and foulest creatures known to wizard kind." He tapped the cage with his wand the cage had a covering over it. The cage rattled and everyone in the room slightly tensed up. "you may find yourselves facing you worst fears in this room." It appeared that only Draco and I were the only ones in the room not to have a scared look on our faces, even parker and Munoz looked like they would shit themselves if anything scary came out of that cage. To me, that would be amusing. " I must ask you not to scream. It might provoke them." He finished and lifted the cover and revealed a cage full of pixies.

"Cornish pixies?" blaise and Seamus Finnigan asked at the same time.

"freshly caught Cornish pixies." Seamus, Remus, blaise, Draco and I laughed. " laugh if you will men and Miss Potter, but pixies can be devilishly tricky little blighters."

"oh that sound awfully like someone" I said and turned behind to Oliver parker who had a strained look on his face.

"ha. Ha .potter. ha. Ha. " parker said sarcastically.

"let's see what you make of them" Lockhart finally finished and realised the hatch of the cage and the Cornish pixies came flying out in different directions. As Lockhart said that we were not to scream, literally everyone in the room was screaming and actually crying from the pixie ruining her hair (Natasha- Darcy Munoz). Only Draco, blaise, Isis Flitwick and I were the only ones not bothering to scream, but isis looked like she wanted to punch some in the face after one insulted her hair. While everyone was running around trying to get away from the pixies, Neville was dragged up by his ears and hung on the dinosaur which was above the desks. By the look on Lockhart face , this wasn't a good as he anticipated it would be.

Everyone ran out of the room, including isis which had given up on trying to hit them and blaise, Draco and I were the only ones left. Oh, and not to forget Neville who was still on the chandelier. Lockhart began to run up the stairs leading to his office.

" I'll ask you three to just round the rest of them up into their cage." He said and ran off. Leaving us to try and get the devilishly Cornish pixies back into their cage.

" what do we do now?" blaise asked as he hit a pixies with his DADA book.

" I don't know. Hermione got any ideas?" Draco asked.

"immobulus!" I screamed and in a nick of time the pixies were floating in mid-air.

"why is it always me?" Neville asked.

Draco and blaise laughed. "because there always has to be that odd person in the year who gets thing happened to them like you do" blaise said. We helped him down and went to our next class.

* * *

**Quiddtich pitch-**

The slytherin's were going to practise on the quiddtich pitch today but something unfortunate happened.

We watched as the Gryffindor's came up to the quiddtich pitch.

"where do you think you're going, flint?" billy lupin asked as he was the keeper of the Gryffindor quiddtich team. Following him was the Weasley twins, Seamus Finnigan, Remus lupin, emma potter and dean Thomas.

"quiddtich practise" flint replied.

"I booked the pitch for Gryffindor today"

"calm down, lupin. I've got a note" flint handed the note to billy. I watched as he opened it and looked over a Narcissa who slightly smiled. I looked at her and gave her a look. She looked away like nothing happened.

Billy read the note aloud. "_I, professor Severus snape, hereby give the slytherin team permission to practise today, owing to the need to train their new beater and chasers. _You've got a new beater and chasers. Who?" he said as Ron and Meredith came over. Flint and Narcissa stepped aside to reveal Parker, Draco, clastin wright and blaise.

" Malfoy, Parker, Wright & Zabini?" Remus lupin said.

" that's right. But that's not all that's new this year." Parker said as he moved his arm to reveal his broom. Everyone on the team got one and parker even offered me one but I refused.

"those are nimbus 6001s. how did you get those?" Ron asked.

"a gift from Oliver's father."

"you see, Weasley, unlike some, families like mine and parkers can afford the best." Draco said. Parker just looked at him weirdly.

"at least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in. they got in on pure talent." Meredith Andre said. I looked at her.

"thanks Andre. I guess I'm out of that category then?" I said to her. she shrugged.

Malfoy walked over to her. since he was tall for his age, he towered over Andre.

"nobody asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood" Draco said. Everyone gasped including the slytherin's. And parker and I exchanged a look and both of us smirked.

"you'll pay for that, Malfoy. Eat slugs!" Ron exclaimed. As he said 'eat slugs' a green light came out of his broken wand and that made Ron fly backwards and onto the ground. All the slytherin team started to laugh. Meredith and the Gryffindor team ran up to him, and from where I was standing he looked a bit green. He then started to vomit slugs. I then also ran up to him. William Weasley; a first year and son of Alice longbottom-Weasley came up with his camera and with his overly happy voice said:

"hey, Meredith could you turn him around?"

"of course not, William. Get out of the way"

"let's get him to Hagrid's. he'll know what to do"

We walked past the other slytherin's and as I walked past I punched Draco in the arm.

"what was that for?" he asked me.

"for being an arse. I mean I like the idea of calling her that but making him vomit slugs…merlin's beard….I'll be back" I said and walked off with Ron vomiting a trail of slugs and Meredith holding the other side of Ron.

* * *

**At hagrid- **

"here you go." Hagrid said as he gave Ron a bucket. "nothing to do but wait till it stops, I'm afraid." Ron vomited a slug out. Meredith and I groaned.

"ew…" Meredith whispered.

"trust me Andre, I've seen worse" I said to Meredith.

"I believe you, Potter"

"better out than in. who was Ron trying to curse, anyway?" hagrid asked me.

" Draco. He called Andre, a Mudblood." I said to him. hagrid gasped.

"he did not"

"I mean I don't blame Draco, Meredith said that us slytherin's didn't get on the quiddtich team since we don't have pure talent. That we just bought our way in." I said while Meredith gave me a glare and I glared back.

"excuse me. I'm smart but I don't exactly know what _Mudblood_ means" Meredith said quietly.

"it means "dirty blood". Mudbloods a foul name for someone who's muggle-born. Someone with non-magic parents. Someone like you."

"see, the things is, Meredith, there are some wizards , like the Malfoy family who think they're better than everyone else because they're pure-blood."

"not anymore. Ever since the war they haven't had a care about blood type. Draco had just said that as a one off kind of thing" I said trying to defend the malfoy name. "now, someone who is like that is the parkers. Am I correct, Hagrid?"

"I guess you are , Hermione."

"that's horrible" Meredith exclaimed just as Ron's puked up yet another slug.

"it's disgusting" Ron said, looking very green in the face. I rubbed his back.

" and it's codswallop to boot. Dirty blood. Why there isn't a wizard alive today that's not half-blood or less. More to the point, they've have yet to think of a spell that Meredith can't do. Also to you Hermione, you are both great witches at your age and as the years go, you will be greater than ever."

"thanks hagrid" we both said.


	4. Detention, voices & transfigurations

**Grandchildren chapter 4- **

**Detention, voices and transfigurations- **

I sat in Lockhart's office, serving the detention that I got when Ron and I came to Hogwarts not only late but in the Weasley car and 'hurting' the womping willow. I was supposed to be serving detention and it literally was that. I had to help Lockhart sign and answer his fan mail.

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione. Can you possibly imagine a better way to serve detention than by helping me to answer my fan mail?"

"yes…" I mumbled.

"what was that?"

"no, not really." I lied.

"fame is a fickle friend, Hermione. Celebrity is as celebrity does. Remember that." Lockhart said to me which was a line that he used with my grandpa harry.

"but I don't like the fame and I ain't no celebrity" I said to him.

"well as I said remember that."

_Come._

_come…to me. _

"what?" I said as I heard a funny voice.

"sorry?" Lockhart said looking up from his fan mail.

"that sound"

"what sound"

"it sounded like a voice. Didn't you hear it?"

"what are you talking about, Hermione? I think you're getting a bit sleepy. And merlins beard, no wonder. Look at the time. We've been here nearly four hours. Spooky how the time flies when one is having fun." Lockhart said as he look around the room and up at the ceiling.

"spooky"

Lockhart let me go and I went to off to the slytherin commonroom, when I heard the voice again.

_Blood. _

_I smell blood. _

_Let me rip you. _

_Let me kill you. _

_Kill!_

_Kill!_

_Kill!_

"Hermione!" Draco called out from around the corner.

"did you hear it?" I asked them.

"hear what?" blaise asked.

" that voice."

"what voice?" Draco asked.

" I heard it first in Lockhart's office. Then again now."

_It's time. _

"it's moving somewhere. I think it's going to kill something" I said as I suddenly began to run down the corridors.

"kill?" blaise asked. The boys then decided to follow me wherever I was going.

I stopped in a corridor which had water on the floor. Blaise and Draco caught up with me and noticed the water too. But only after we saw a trail of small spiders leading out of the crack in the window.

"weird. I've never seen spider act like that" I said.

"I don't like spiders that much" blaise said very un-slytherin of him.

We turned to look at the floor and saw something.

"what's that?" blaise asked.

" _the chamber of secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware._ Its written in blood._"_ I read out.

"oh, no." Draco said. I stepped forward to look at it clearer.

"it's filch's cat. Mrs Norris." I said. We turned to see mostly everyone in the school come around both of the corners and stop to look at us, the wall and Mrs Norris.

"shit. We're in the shit" Blaise mumbled.

"enemies of the heir, beware." Oliver parker said. He looked over at Meredith Andre. "you'll be next mudbloods."

Then filch came and it was a time I did not look forward too. Filch had a habit of trying to get my friends and I to get into trouble.

"what's going on here? Make way." filch said to students around him. he made his way up to me. "potter? what are you…? Mrs Norris? You've murdered my cat. Of course it has to be a potter, since the other one petrified her…"

" ." I said as I looked him dead in the eye but saw parker, wright and Crabbe smiled and nod, obviously liking the idea of me getting into trouble by filch and probably getting away with it.

"I'll kill you!"

"Argus! Argus, I… oh dear merlin" McGonagall said as the slytherin's made way for her, snape, professor sprout, Lockhart and longbottom. McGonagall paused a took a look at the wall. "everyone will proceed to their dormitories immediately. Everyone except… you three." She said and pointed to obviously Draco, blaise and I.

Could we ever not get out of trouble?

"she isn't dead Argus…not this time. She has been petrified again.'

"so unlucky I wasn't there. I know the exact counter curse that could've spared her."

"but I'm afraid I don't know how she has been petrified… I certainly can't be like last time. Could it be possible longbottom?" McGonagall asked professor longbottom.

"I'm not sure, professor. I thought it would have died, if have harry had of killed it with the sword." He said, clearly making sure we couldn't hear, but we did.

"ask her. it's her that has done it." Filch said, nodding his head in my direction.

"it's not true professor McGonagall. I promise. I never touched Mrs Norris, she wouldn't of let even if I had tried." I said, sounding innocently as I could, since I didn't want yet another detention served with Lockhart answering his fan mail.

"rubbish"

"if I might, headmistress? Perhaps potter, zabini and malfoy were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"however… the circumstances are suspicious. I, for one, don't remember seeing Hermione at dinner." Neville said. I think from teaching DADA last year and now teaching Herbology he has finally come out of his shell and now speaks up at the right time. But at this scene however at the wrong.

"I'm afraid that is my fault, Neville" Lockhart cut in. "you see, Hermione was helping me answer my fan mail."

"that's why Blaise and I went looking for him, professors. We found her when she said…" Draco said. Obviously he had a good idea of what to say but didn't know how to finish it.

"yes, Mr Malfoy?" snape asked.

"when I said I wasn't hungry. We were heading back to the commonroom when we found Mrs Norris."

"but isn't the slytherin commonroom the other direction, Miss Potter?" longbottom asked.

"well I just happened to look that way and we saw the writing on the wall and…Mrs Norris" I said.

"innocent until proven guilty, Severus and Neville"

"my cat has been petrified."

"we will be able to cure her, Argus. Madam sprout has a very healthy growth of mandrake. When matured, a potion will be made which will revive Mrs Norris. And in the meantime… I strongly recommend caution…to all.

Blaise, Draco and I start to walk back and caught with lily. I told her that I heard the voices.

"it's a bit strange isn't it?" lily asked.

"strange?" blaise asked.

"you hear this voice Hermione, a voice only you hear and then Mrs Norris turns up petrified. It's just a bit weird."

"well do you think I should have told them? McGonagall and the others, I mean?" I asked.

"are you mad?" blaise said.

"no, Hermione. Even in the wizarding world, hearing voices isn't a good sign." Lily said to me.

"I know, Lily. I have been in the wizarding world longer than you have" I said and she gave me a look. "sorry. I just meant that I know it isn't good to hear voices. I just wanted all of your opinions, before doing so" I said and walked down the corridor with them trailing behind.

* * *

**Transfigurations with all 4 houses- **

"could I have your attention, please?" McGonagall said. Standing up the front of the classroom. "right. Now, today, we will be transforming animals into water goblets." I looked down at my lizard…_fair enough…how hard could this be_ I thought. "like so. One, two, three. Vera verto. Now it's your turn. Who would like to go first?" McGonagall asked.

I was sitting next to Draco, opposite Meredith and Remus, behind Ron and wood and also next parker and Crabbe. Today all 4 houses were in one transfiguration class. _Joy. _

"ah, Mr Weasley. One, two, three, Vera verto."

Ron nodded confidently. Cleared his throat. He pointed his wand three times and said "Vera verto." A green light came out of his wand and we all watched as his rat turned into a furry goblet with a tail. Oh- and squeaked. Everyone laughed quietly.

"that wand needs replacing, Mr Weasley" McGonagall said as Ron picked up his furry goblet with a tail and gave a shocked face. I thought of now asking, but apparently Rihanna Ellis already had her hand up and was reading my mind.

"yes, miss Ellis?"

"professor, I was wondering if you could tell us about the chamber of secrets." Everyone then turned our eyes upon Professor McGonagall and sat up a bit straighter.

"very well. You all know, of course… that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago, by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. Now, three of the founders coexisted quite harmoniously. One did not. Salazar slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. In other words, pure-bloods." Meredith, Draco and I exchanged glares. McGonagall continued. "unable to sway the others, he decided to the school. now, according to legend, slytherin built a hidden chamber in this castle, known as the chamber of secrets. Though, shortly before departing, he sealed it, until the time when his own true heir returned to the school. their heir alone, would be able to open the chamber, and unleash the horror within and by so doing, purge the school of those who, in slytherin's view, were unworthy to study magic."

"muggle-borns" Meredith said.

"naturally, the school has been searched many times. No chamber has been found."

"that's a lie, professor." I said. Everyone, including McGonagall turned and looked at me.

"excuse me potter?"

"you said that the school has been searched for a chamber and it hasn't been found. You know that harry potter went in there about 40 odd years ago and he went in there with Lockhart, just before he lost his memory and that he fought the monster in the chamber…"

"professor? What exactly does legend tell us lies within the chamber?" jade asked.

"the chamber is said to be home to something that only the heir of slytherin can control. It is said to be home of a monster."

I put my hand up.

"yes potter."

" my grandpa harry told me the whole story of what happened in the chamber. He said that the monster was indeed controlled by the heir, but the heir itself was tom riddle, and that it was just his memory preserved in a diary that kept him _alive_ and was able to control the monster to petrify the people who were petrified."

"yeah. But did he tell you what the monster was?" isis asked.

"yes. He said that it was a basilisk and that that was the reason harry could hear it but not control it. It was a snake and harry could speak parseltongue. He killed the basilisk with the Gryffindor sword and the sword went through the snakes roof of its mouth. If it is the basilisk that is back, it's impossible because when Hermione granger and Ron Weasley went into the chamber when the war was about to start, they said that the snake was then a carcass and that it would not be possible to be alive."

"mhm… I guess your somehow correct potter, hypothetically speaking…"McGonagall said.

I looked over a parker who was smirking I exchanged a look with Draco. We walked out of the room.

"do you think it's true? Do you think there really is a chamber of secrets?" blaise asked.

"of course. Did you not listen to my story."

"what I meant is. Maybe during the war it could have possibly been destroyed. But now do you think it really exists" blaise said.

"well I say yes. Couldn't you tell? McGonagall's worried. All the teachers are." Lily said.

"if there really is a chamber of secrets and it has been opened, that mean…" Draco said.

"the heir of slytherin has returned to Hogwarts. The question is, who is it?" I asked.

"it could be any of us…maybe not Evans though…since you're a muggleborn and all…I just stop talking now…" blaise said slowly.

"well, I could enlighten you and say that back then in our grandparents era, Hermione, harry and Ron thought that my grandfather was the heir. They even had taken polyjuice potion to prove it." Draco said.

"well, let's think. Who do we know who thinks all muggle-borns are scum?" I asked.

" Malfoy…" blaise said quietly although didn't go unnoticed by Draco.

"ha-ha." he said.

"if you're talking about parker" lily said angrily.

"of course. You heard him. you'll be next mudbloods." Blaise said.

"I heard him." lily said.

"besides, parker, the heir of slytherin?" I said.

"please…." Lily and I said.

"well maybe blaise is right, Hermione. I mean, look at his family. The whole lot of them have been in slytherin for centuries." Draco said.

"so have yours but I'm not suspicious am I?" I said to him.

"Crabbe, wright, Parkinson and Munoz must know. Maybe we could trick them into telling." Lily said.

"even they aren't that thick. I have an idea. And you know all about what I am thinking Draco…"

"I am not getting into any more trouble Hermione"

"come on, it's the only way we can know"

" what is it?" lily asked.

"I have another way. mind you it would be difficult and would be breaking about fifty school rules. And it will be dangerous." I said.

" as if any of that is new to us lot?" blaise said. Him and Draco started to chuckle.

Lily then thought.

"polyjuice potion…" she finally said. I nodded.

We headed off to the library to find a book on how to make it. I found the book and walked over to where Draco, blaise and lily were looking.

"here it is. The polyjuice potion. Properly brewed, the polyjuice potion allows the drinker, to transform himself temporarily into the physical form of another."

"you mean if we drink that, we will turn into Crabbe, wright, Parkinson and Munoz?" blaise asked.

" yes." Lily answered.

"cool! Parker will tell us anything." Draco said excitedly.

"exactly. But it's tricky. I've never seen a more complicated potion." I said.

"how long will it take to make?" blaise asked.

"a month" lily said, looking over into the book.

" a month? But, Evans, if parker is the heir of slytherin he could attack half the muggle-borns in the school by then."

"like you care, malfoy. You are the one that called Andre a you-know-what first" lily said back bitterly.

" I know. But it's the only plan we have got for now." I said.


	5. quiddtich, hospital wing

**Grandchildren chapter 5-**

**Quiddtich, hospital wing and Narcissa malfoy , Meredith Andre-**

It was the first quiddtich match of the new year and was the first match for parker, wright, blaise and Draco.

I looked around for the snitch…

_Another goal for slytherin. They lead Gryffindor 60 to 20. _

We cheered. I looked over in the stands and saw my father, uncle and grandfather harry watching. Also snape sitting with parkers father sitting in the opposite stand. My family smiled at me and snape smirked. I stopped on the left side and looked around. Parker and Draco went past me.

"alright there potter?" parker asked.

"yeah. I'm fine. By the way, you better impress your father…he looks proud so far…" I said.

He gave me a look and zoomed off.

As soon as he went off, a bludger came heading straight to my face, and it missed my by inches. Billy lupin came up.

"watch out for the bludgers Hermione" he said. The bludger came coming towards him.

"lupin, look out!" I screamed at him. but it was too late, the bludger hit the end of lupins broom and made billy go down to the sandy ground.

The bludger started to chase me everywhere, quite annoying actually.

* * *

**Jade's POV- **

I was in the Gryffindor stands cheering both of the teams on, when hagrid said from behind us that

"Hermione has herself a rogue bludger. Blimey!"

"I'll stop." Ron said.

"no! even with a proper wand, it's too risky. You could hit Hermione." I said to him.

* * *

**Hermione's POV- **

It was still chasing me and grandpa had a worried look on his face. I knew this had happened to him and all I had to do was not get hit.

Parker stopped and watched as it followed me and destroyed some of the stands.

"what's wrong with you, potter" Remus asked. I looked past his head and saw the reflection of the snitch on Draco's hair. It was good that Draco had blonde hair since I could use it to see the reflection of the snitch. A bludger came past and parker said

"training for the ballet, potter?" I just glared at him. the bludger came past again and nearly hit parker in the head. _Damn it…if only it did. _I thought.

I zoomed past Remus and he followed me, so did parker which was odd.

Remus managed to get past me, but I knocked past him. we followed the snitch under the pitch and the bludger followed.

"you'll never catch me, lupin." I said to Remus. We were side by side trying to get the snitch and also try to get away from the bludger at the same time.

Parker went down underneath the pitch as well and somehow managed to flip on a piece of wood and flipped and literally flew in mid-air and landed on the pitch clearly holding his balls since he landed on them.

I reached for the snitch and at the same time the bludger came and smashed my wrist and the wrist guard flew off my arm. I had no idea how to catch the snitch with my left hand, but I did it. I caught the snitch and slytherin won, yet again. but I landed on my back, on the ground- hard. Everyone went quiet.

_Hermione potter has caught the snitch. Slytherin wins!_

Then the bludger decided to be an ass, and go for my head- it missed. The other side of my head-missed. Between the legs- missed again. lily, blaise, Draco and hagrid along with dad, uncle James and grandpa harry.

"_finite incantatem!" _lily screamed and the bludger blew up above my head.

"thanks"

Oh and not to forget most of slytherin and…Lockhart.

"are you okay?" Draco asked me.

"no, I think my arm is broken." I said back. Lockhart ran up to me and came up right in my face. I felt just a bit costrophobic.

"no to worry, Hermione. I will fix your arm straight away." Lockhart said.

"not you."

"poor girl, doesn't know what she is saying. Now this won't hurt a bit" Lockhart said as he pulled up the sleeve of my slytherin quiddtich jumper. I felt like punching him in the face when he touched my arm. "_brackium emendo!"_ he said and lifted my arm up to reveal that resembled a piece of jelly covered in flesh.

"ew" most people said. Blaise and Draco's faces were hilarious, they looked like they were about to vomit.

"yes, well that can happen sometimes" Lockhart said, with an unsure face.

"like you did with me?" grandpa harry said.

"um… well that was one of those times…" Lockhart replied. "but the point is, you can no longer feel any pain, and, very clearly, the bones are not broken."

"broken?" blaise, pansy Parkinson, Draco, lily and hagrid exclaimed.

"there's no bones left" hagrid continued.

* * *

**In the hospital wing- **

Parker was groaning loudly, holding his stomach and pansy, Crabbe and Munoz standing by the side of his bed.

"Mr Parker, stop making such a fuss. You can go. Should have been brought straight to me. I can mend bones in a heartbeat, but growing them back…" madam Pomphrey said.

Standing by my bed was lily, Draco, blaise, Narcissa, flint, isis and jade.

"you will be able to wont you madam Pomphrey?" Narcissa asked.

"I'll be able to. But it will be painful. You're in for a rough night, potter. regrowing bones is a tricky business." Pomphrey said and handed me a cup of something.

I took a sip and spit is out straight away.

"what do you expect? Pumpkin juice?" she said.

"not to be mean or anything madam Pomphrey but that tastes a bit out of date" I said. She looked at me frustrated.

I was staying overnight and so I was sleeping when I heard the voice again.

_Kill. _

_Kill. _

_Time to kill. _

I sat up in the bed and looked around the wing and up on the ceiling. A house elf appeared in front of me.

"hello." It said. I jumped slightly from my bed.

"who are you?" I asked him.

"my name is crispy, crispy the house elf"

"what are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you should you should have listened to cripsy"

"what are you talking about?"

"Hermione potter should have gone back home when she missed the train."

"it was you. You sealed the barrier before Ron Weasley and I got through, didn't you?"

"yes, ma'am. Indeed"

"you nearly got Ron and me expelled, wait Ron expelled. Snape wouldn't let me get expelled"

"at least you would be away from here. Hermione Potter must go home. crispy thought his bludger would be enough to make Hermione potter see-"

"you made that bludger chase after me!"

"crispy feels most sadness, crispy had to burn his hands with boiling water, ma'am"

"you should really go home before my bones heal or I might strangle you"

"crispy is used to death threats. Crispy gets them 6 times a day at home."

"I don't suppose you could tell me why you were trying to kill me, crispy?"

"not kill you. Never kill you. We house-elves were treated like vermin. Of course crispy and friends are still treated like vermin." crispy started to cry. He started to wipe his tears and blow his nose on a rage type thing that he was wearing.

"why are you wearing that crispy?"

"this is a mark of house-elves in slavery. Crispy can only be freed if his master presents him with clothes." We heard a noise outside the wing. "listen. Terrible things are about to happen at Hogwarts. Hermione potter must not stay here, now that history is to repeat itself."

"repeat itself? You mean this has happened before grandpa Harry's era?"

Crispy gasped. "I shouldn't have said that." He grabbed the bottle of _skelegrow_ and started to hit his head with it.

"crispy, stop it!" I whispered and took the bottle off of him. "tell me. When did this happen before? Who's doing it now?"

"crispy cannot say. crispy only wants Hermione potter to be safe."

"no, tell me crispy . Who is it?" once I asked him he clicked his fingers and disappeared out of my grasp. I saw shadows coming around the corner and quickly jumped back in my bed.

"put her here" madam Pomphrey whispered. "what happened?" she said in her normal voice.

"there's been another attack" snape said.

"I think she's been petrified, madam Pomphrey . what can this mean, Severus?"

"it means, that our students are in grave danger."

"what should I tell the staff?"

"the truth. Tell them Hogwarts is no longer safe. It is as we feared, Minerva. The chamber of secrets has indeed been opened again." snape said.

They walked away and I turned around to see Meredith Andre…petrified.

* * *

**Moaning myrtles toilet- **

"again? you mean the chamber of secrets has been opened before?" Blaise asked.

"of course. Didn't you see? Leonardo parker must of opened it when he was at school here, he then must told Demetrius parker who then told Oliver how to do it." Draco said.

"maybe. We'll have to wait for the polyjuice potion to know for sure." I said, tipping a vile of lacewing fly's into the pot.

"enlighten me. Why are you brewing this potion in broad daylight, in the middle of the girls lavatory? Don't you think we'll get caught?" Ron asked. We had potions just before we came here and his friends were going to the library to study which he didn't really like to do, so I offered for him to come with us. Now I sat in front of a cauldron with blaise and Draco sitting next to me and Ron standing in front of me leaning against the door of a stall.

"well you had the choice of coming in here didn't you, Weasley?" blaise asked. Ron shrugged.

"no. no one ever comes in here." I said.

"why?" he asked.

"moaning myrtle."

"who?" Once Ron said that I saw myrtle's head pops out of one of the cubicles.

"moaning myrtle" I said. While looking at myrtle, blaise and Draco caught on and looked at her too.

"who's moaning myrtle?"

"I'm moaning myrtle." She said, up in Ron's face. Ron jumped and put his back flat against the door. "I wouldn't expect you to know me. Who would ever talk about ugly, miserable, moping, moaning myrtle." She said and squealed and made her way into one of the toilet which made it over flow with water and explode.

"she's a little sensitive."

"little?" blaise asked

"wow" Draco said. Ron just stayed quiet. Then blaise and Draco started to laugh at him.

* * *

**Defence against the dark arts with Lockhart and snape-**

We made our way to the great hall and saw a long walk way was set up. Everyone in our grade was there plus everyone in the years above, including Percy, cissy, Fred and George, emma and Alex.

"gather round. Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Brilliant" Lockhart said as he walked up to one side of the walk way. "in light of the dark events of the recent weeks, professor McGonagall has granted me permission to start this duelling club, to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves… as I myself have done on countless occasions…." Lockhart continued.

"as if" Draco and I murmured.

Lockhart took of his cape and threw it to the crowd. Emma potter, Rihanna Ellis and isis caught it although isis realised and let out a rather loud 'ew' and wiped her hands on the back of Remus lupin.

"let me introduce you to my assistant, professor snape." Lockhart said. We turned to look at scape coming up the steps with his arms folded.

"woo! Go professor snape!" Draco, blaise, lily and I screamed awkwardly. Everyone then turned to us. We gave death stares back.

"thank you Miss Evans and Potter and Mr zabini and malfoy. He has kindly agreed to help with a short demonstration. I don't want any of you youngsters to worry. You will still have your potions master when I'm through with him. never fear."

"now that I'm not so sure I can trust you with, professor Lockhart. Remember what you did to my arm?" I said. Waving my right arm in the air. Lockhart paled a bit and turned to snape.

They faced each other, lifting their wands up, then bowing to each other, then waking to each side of the walk way.

"one. two. Three." Lockhart said.

On the three " expelliarmus!" snape shouted the spell. Lockhart flew backwards on the ground.

"an excellent idea to show them that, professor snape, but it was pretty obvious with what you were about to do.

"perhaps it would be prudent to first teach the students, to block unfriendly spells, professor."

"excellent suggestion professor snape." Lockhart said. He turned around. "let's have a volunteer pair. Potter, Weasley, how about you?" he said. I looked shocked and looked over to Ron who looked equally scared. I went to move up then snape spoke.

"weasley's wand causes devastation with the simplest of spells. We'll be sending potter to the hospital wing in multiple boxes. Might I suggest someone from potter's own house? Malfoy perhaps?" snape said and turned to malfoy to get up. I was getting up on the other side and smiled at Draco.

"good luck, potter"

"thanks Lockhart" I replied.

Draco and I were both smirking, thinking of ways to hurt each other.

"wands at the ready." Lockhart said.

We put our wands up in front of our faces.

"scared potter?" Draco asked.

"as if malfoy. You should be the one to be scared." I said back.

We turned and walked away.

"on the count of three, cast your charms to disarm your opponent. Only to disarm. We don't want any accidents here. One. two." Lockhart said.

"_everte statum!" _Draco said. I flipped through the air and landed on my right side. I could hear Crabbe and parker laughing.

I got up and walked back over to my spot. I saw lily looking worried.

"_Rictusempra!"_ I said. Draco spun sideways and landed on his bum. He looked up and snape grabbed him by the scruff of Draco's jumper and robes and lifted him up. Snape smiled at me and mimed 'good job, Hermione'.

People laughed at Draco.

"_confundus!" _Draco shouted and it sent me backwards but I had to realised where I was. After about two minutes I regained my liveliness and went back to my spot.

"_stupefy!" _I shouted. Draco went back further this time and landed smack bang on his back.

"_serpentsortia!" _Draco shouted and a snake was spouted out of his wand. It slithers over to me and looks around at people.

"don't move potter. I'll get rid of it for you." Snape said walking toward the snake.

"allow me, professor snape. _Alarte ascendare!"_ Lockhart said. The snake flew up in the air and came back down onto the ground.

The snake turned around to face jade and isis.

* * *

**Draco's POV- **

Hermione's eyes slightly narrowed and squinted at the snake.

She then started to walk toward it and speak funny-like a snake.

_Sia-ha-sa-shi. _

I turned to look at snape who had a very shocked face.

* * *

**Severus Snape's POV- **

Oh merlin, she has what Harry Potter has…how?

It can't be. She can speak parseltongue.

* * *

**Isis's POV- **

WHAT DA FAQ! What the hell is Hermione saying to that snake to make it stare and hiss at us?

* * *

**Draco's POV- **

What the heck is she doing?

_Sa-ha-si-heth. _

She kept on walking toward it like she was telling it something and it was not obeying.

_Sa-ha-si-heth. _

It then turned to her and hissed at her.

"_vipera evanesca_" snape said and the snake burnt and disappeared.

Hermione frowned at the place the snake just was at.

"what was that about?" jade asked.

* * *

**Hermione's POV- **

I turned to look at Lockhart who had a worried look and then looked at snape who had a similar type of look on his face.

We went to the commonroom.

"you're a parselmouth. Why didn't you tell us?" blaise asked.

" she's a what?" lily asked.

"she can talk to snakes" Draco said.

"I had no idea I could do that. No one in my family can"

"this is bad." Blaise said.

"what's bad? If I hadn't told that snake not to attack jade and isis-" I said.

"oh, that's what you said to it." Draco said.

"you were there. You heard me."

"we heard speak parseltongue, snake language." Draco said.

"what a minute, I spoke a different language and I didn't even know it?"

"I don't know Hermione. But I sounded like you urging the snake on." Lily said. "Hermione, there is a reason the symbol of slytherin is a serpent. Salazar slytherin was a parselmouth."

"I know that lily. Well then I guess the sorting hat did make the right choice of house for me then."

"now the whole school might think you are the heir of slytherin… scary…" blaise said.

* * *

**Quiddtich match- **

Today slytherin was versing Hufflepuff which no doubt slytherin would win for sure. Just as we were about to go up to ask McGonagall where Narcissa was, the devil herself, McGonagall walks up along with snape to us and stops us from going further.

"professor McGonagall, where is Narcissa malfoy?" flint asked her.

"yes, about that, flint. The match is cancelled." Snape said with a flat tone.

"cancelled?" flint said.

"you can't cancel quiddtich" I said.

"well in these circumstances, we must." McGonagall said.

"malfoy, zabini and potter come with me. And just to let the rest of you know, Narcissa has been petrified." Snape said.

We all looked at snape and McGonagall with shocked expressions.

Snape took the three of us to the hospital wing. we found Cissa laying still on the back bed of the wing.

"cissy" Draco breathed. I stood next to him, looking at him he had tears in his eyes, I hugged him. and he hugged back. blaise put his hand on Draco's shoulder.

"when miss malfoy was found, this was with her" snape said as he took a mirror off of the bed side table. "does this mean anything to you three?" he asked. Draco nodded.

"she got it for her twelfth birthday." Draco said.

We stared down at her. we once we walked out we found Robert wood and billy lupin walking in to the hospital wing; these two boys were her friends, even though billy is in Gryffindor and Robbie is in Hufflepuff. But really they are the only boys who don't just want to get into her knickers since she is a malfoy and being a girl-malfoy, she is exceptionally pretty.

* * *

**Great hall- **

Lily and I walked up to Draco and blaise with a plate of food.

"everything's set." I said.

"we just need a bit of who you're changing into." Lily said.

"Crabbe and wright." Blaise said.

"how?" Draco said.

"we also need to make sure that the real Parkinson, Munoz, Crabbe and wright don't come in while we are talking to parker." I said.

"as I said before. How?" Draco said.

"we have it all worked out" lily said. She pulled out 4 cupcakes and I pulled out my wand. " I filled these with a simple sleeping draught. Simple but powerful"

"ok I get the cupcakes now. But why the wand?" blaise asked. Draco nodded.

" we use the stunning spell on them; pertifcus totalus." I said.

"you really like that spell don't you, potter?" blaise asked.

"yep."

We saw Ron walk past. "good luck" he said and kept on walking.

"so why both?" blaise asked.

"in case they don't like cupcakes we can just freeze them. Now, once they're asleep, we hide them in the broom closet and pull out some of their hairs" lily said.

"ready?" Draco asked us.

We hid behind the statue leading into the great hall, waiting for them.

We nodded.

"_wingardium leviosa" _blaise whispered. And the four cupcakes rose up and stayed in mid-air. Coming out of the great hall was Parkinson, wright, Crabbe and Munoz.

"oh look cupcake!" Munoz squealed. We groaned at the high pitch noise she made. She and Crabbe eat the cupcakes and suddenly went backwards. Pansy and wright looked at each and looked around. They found lily and I standing in front of the statue with our wands out.

"_pertifcus totalus"_ we both said and pansy and wright froze and went down on the ground too.

We dragged them to the broom closet and pulled out some of their hairs.

We ran back to myrtles bathroom and lily and I started to pour the polyjuice potion into cups.

"we have exactly one hour before we change back into ourselves." Lily said as she gave us a glass each. "add the hairs"

"ew…this stinks like Crabbe" blaise said.

"this glass smells like slut all over it…Munoz really is one, isn't she?" I said. Everyone nodded.

"essence of wright…fat bastard…" Draco complained.

"smells like a pug face dog to me" lily ended.

"bottoms up" I said and we clinked our glasses together and took a sip. We all dropped our glasses and ran into the nearest stall.

About two minutes later we came out looking like Munoz, Crabbe, wright and Parkinson.

We wondered the corridors until we got to the end of the corridor where the slytherin commonroom was, that's when we got spotted by Percy Weasley; the ginger-arsehole-always-sticking-to-the-rules-prefect.

"what are you four doing down here?" he asked us walking towards us.

"well I could ask you the same question, Weasley." I said, trying to sound like Munoz as I possibly could.

"we were just heading back to the commonroom" lily said.

"I happen to be a prefect, you on the other hand…. What are your names again?" he asked.

"Munoz, wright, Parkinson and I'm Crabbe" blaise said.

"mhm…" Percy said, eyeing us.

"Crabbe, wright, Tasha, pansy. Where have you all been? Stuffing yourselves out in the great hall all this time?" parker said as he turned the corner and started to walk toward us. We all nodded.

"and what are you doing down here Weasley?" parker said turning to Percy.

"mind your disrespectful attitude, parker" he said in return.

I was desperately trying not to laugh at parker getting told off by Percy the prefect, Draco nudged me in the ribs.

Once we got into the slytherin commonrooms, parker plopped himself down onto a lounge like he does every day after classes.

We stood as he lounged about getting comfy. I awkwardly sat down next to him, while exchanging looks with blaise, lily and Draco. They then sat down on the opposite lounge.

"you'd never know the weasley's were pure-bloods, the way they behave. They're an embarrassment to the wizarding world. Father says that the Malfoy's and zabini's have lost their pure-blood touch ever since the war ended." Parker said. From where I was sitting I could see a strained look on Draco-I mean wrights face, and blaise was cracking his knuckles. I was also tempted to punch parker in the face.

"what's wrong with you two?" parker asked Draco and blaise.

"stomach ache" blaise said.

"I think I need to go to the toilet" Draco said, we all looked at him weirdly.

"okay… you know, I'm surprised that the daily prophet hasn't done a report on all these attacks. I suppose McGonagall is trying to shut them all up. father always said that McGonagall and that old man Dumbledore were the worst thing that ever happened to Hogwarts."

"you're wrong!" I screamed, several people sitting along the back of the commonroom stared at me, _well at least I'm in Munoz's body….speaking of which I should make this experience as embarrassing as possible_ I thought.

"what!" parker got off the lounge and bent down to be eye level with me, putting his hands on my knees for balance. I gave him a look. "you think there's someone here who is worse than McGonagall?"

"Hermione potter" I said, thinking of the first name that came to mind.

"good one, Tasha." He said as he stood and faced us all. "Saint potter, and people actually she's the heir of slytherin?" that it, I wanted to literally gouge his eyeballs out with my wand and feed them to the centaurs in the forbidden forest.

Blaise, lily, Draco and I exchanged confused looks.

"well you must have an idea of whose behind it all. " Draco asked.

"you know I don't, wright." He walked over and sat on the nearest table. "but my father did say this: it's been 50 years since the chamber was opened. He wouldn't tell me who opened it, but 100 years ago it was opened and the person was expelled. That first time the chamber was opened, a Mudblood died. So it's only a matter of time before one of them is killed this time. As for me I was hoping it was Andre, but she got petrified, so I'm settling for Evans" he said in a whisper. At that moment blaise pounced off the lounge and was so close to parker they were literally breathing in each other's faces. "what's the heck's wrong with you? You're acting very odd"

Draco sat on the lounge picking at his nail.

"and thought you would have wanted Munoz to get killed" he said, as he stood up place a hand on blaise's chest to stop him from doing anything.

"thanks" I said, without trying to smile.

"it's his stomach ache. Sorry." Lily said for the first time since we changed.

Lily and I turned to him and whispered "calm down" parker was too busy looking at a box and had no idea of what was about to happen.

"oh no…" I whispered, looking at the boys.

Lily gasped. "eyes…" she said to me.

I gasped. "hair" I whispered to Draco as his hair changed from dark brown to white blonde.

We all panicked as we slowly started to change back into ourselves. We ran up the stairs and heard parker call out to us.

We got back in time to the bathroom, as we got in there we changed back into our own uniforms. As we walked out I found a black book sitting on the floor. I picked it up and found it that it had gold writing along the bottom of the back of the book.

_Tom marvolo riddle. _


	6. Tom Marvolo Riddle's Diary

**Only Knowing Chapter 6-**

**HI! IM SORRY FOR TAKING SOO LONG TO UPDATE. good news is that i changed the name of the fic... purely because i was starting to think maybe it is starting to sound a little wierd... anyway now as you know its called only knowing... which means? anyone who has ideas on what this name changing might is... its kind of like a game... i like games... anyway bad news is that this isnt the whole lot of chapter 6... i'm sorry but i was on school holidays for 3 weeks and came back next week and WAS planning to write but instead i read and went to bingo with my nan soo... this is the second last chapter and then the chamber-shit and then on to the next year! YAY! im excited for the years on... things go on which you probably wouldnt expect... well im excited... i dont know about you lot... anyway... i kind of dedecate the chapter before to one of my best friends and a current writer on here- HERMIONE-AMELIA-ROSE1479... since i based her on a character which happens to be the annoying and gryffindor-y Meredith Andre... anyway hope you like it!**

* * *

**Tom Marvolo Riddle's Diary- **

That night I sat at a table in the slytherin commonroom, flicking through the diary with a horrid name written on it.

I knew about Tom Riddle and who he was. I read about him and poppy told me and my older potter/ Thomas cousins about him.

I gave up and decided to write something:

_My name is Hermione Potter_

It disappeared, to return with something else:

_Hello Hermione potter, I'm Tom Riddle. _

_-line-_

_It pulled me through the book… it was like nothing that has happened to me before. Poppy warned me that things like this would happen at Hogwarts… though after what happened in his era, and after that how it just went peaceful, I didn't really believe him. But maybe now is the time too._

_I walked up the stairs. Watching as a few professors carried a body lying underneath a white sheet. And a boy. About sixteen looking. Slytherin tie and robes. Who is it? _

_Then an older man walked up to him. Dumbledore. _

"_Tom what are you doing out at this time of night? Headmaster Dippet wouldn't like to see you here" young Dumbledore asked. _

_Now I know who it is._

_Tom Riddle._

"_I'm sorry professor Dumbledore. I was just wondering if the rumours were true. About the girl found in the bathrooms?" Tom Riddle asked him. _

"_Well yes, they are" Dumbledore answered. He looked at Tom quizzically. "Is there something you wish to ask me, Tom?" He said while looking through his half-moon spectacles._

"_No Professor, nothing" Tom said. At that moment the body and professors walked past Tom. The dead girls hand fell off of the board she was carried on. _

_Tom then walked off in the opposite direction. Up the stairs, turning all sort of directions. It didn't look like the Hogwarts I was in now. It was different. More of the heritage that it had before the war changed it. Ruined it. _

_He then stopped at a door. _

_Blasted it open with a spell and opened it to reveal a _very _hairy guy looking over a box. _

_Arena exemay!_


End file.
